1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine with two sets of pedals and, more particularly, to an exercise machine for the purpose of exercising one or more parts of the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an exercise machine with pedals is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise machines heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of exercising one or more parts of the human body through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,963 to Sileo discloses a chair-type exercise device with bicycle-type pedals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,264 to Santos discloses a stationary exercise bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,070 to Forrestall et al. discloses a recumbent bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,923 to Piaget et al. discloses a reciprocating bellows operated machine.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,319 to Brummer discloses a recumbent bicycle.
In this respect, the exercise machine with two sets of pedals according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising the human body through the coordinated movement of two arms and two legs.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved exercise machine with two sets of pedals which can be used for exercising the human body through the coordinated movement of two arms and two legs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.